A certain tsundere electromaster
by misakaaaaa
Summary: A Touma x Mikoto fic where Touma is in middle school and is the same age as Misaka. All seems to be going well in their life until a new danger approaches in which they will both have to get stronger; much stronger.
1. Chapter 1 End Of School Year

**For this story it will be where Touma will be in middle school just like Mikoto. This is so they can have more interactions with each other and other people around them will find it less strange that they are always together. Also unless said otherwise it is entirely in Touma's POV with some fourth wall breaks. (Sorry if I'm writing in the wrong tenses at times I'm not all that great at writing.) Anyways I hope you enjoy!** **J**

(Friday, July 20th, 2018 at 3:30 pm)

I was walking home to my dorm celebrating to myself that I had made it through my second middle school year and that my 14th birthday was only 8 days away. And then I heard loads of sparks and 'Manly Screeches' coming from the opposite direction, I quickly sprinted over there as fast as I could. In the middle of a soccer pitch there laid about 10 guys on the floor char-grilled as if someone had just ordered them at Nandos. And on the other side of them stood a Tokiwadai Middle School student with short brown hair and brown eyes. I stood there in amazement for a moment in awe of how she managed to take down all of these thugs before realizing who it was. 'Tokiwadai's ace' Misaka Mikoto 'The Railgun' I almost screamed with excitement of being able to see a level 5 in the flesh, and the third-ranked one too! "Hey!" Misaka shouted, "Do you want to end up like them?!" Her glare frightening so frightening that I take a step back before falling over a nearby rock "I-I haven't done a-a" that was all that could escape my mouth before a beam of blue light flew at my face at what seemed to be a million miles an hour. Reflexively I shot my hands up trying to stop it but I knew it would do nothing I was going to die I really was. I just held my hands there and closed my eyes waiting for imminent death but before that happened I passed out from shock.

[Time Skip]

I reluctantly opened my eyes which felt like the weight of the entirety of Academy City I woke up to my surprise still being in the world of the living.

The first thing I saw was a doctor who had been in the news a lot lately and had been nicknamed 'Heaven Canceller' That nickname had supposedly been given to him because of his unmatched skill of saving lives and also some rumors of him being related to many underground organizations. "Welcome back Kamijou-kun" said the doctor cheerfully. Me however, I was still surprised as to how I had lived and with no marks on my body so all I could say was a simple "Yeah" The doc looked as if he were about to leave when I said, "Hey Doc!" He turned around and ushered me to continue "How did I live?" he looked at me in confusement and said, "there was nothing abnormal whatsoever so there is no reason why you would be dead; it was only shock that knocked you out." Had I been dreaming when 'Railgun' attacked me? Or was there something a lot stranger. "How did I get here doc?" I asked seeking to find out whether I was in a dream or not "You were seen laying on a soccer field with about 10 other guys all knocked out. Oh, and seeing as you are okay you can go home. Hurry be back before curfew." I glanced at the clock that was in my room it stated that the time was 7:48 only 12 minutes until I had to be in my dorm. "Oh crap, bye doc!" I shouted before running out of my room at full speed surprised as to how fast I felt I thought to myself 'What there's no way I was this fast before Maybe an esper ability? Have I finally got one!?

Chapter 1 End

 **If you don't like the fact that I'm giving Touma an ability that's too bad. And ill have a new a new chapter up whenever i finish it so bare with me please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Level 1 Electromaster

**Chapter 2**

As I was contemplating as to whether my delusions were real and as to the possibility that I had obtained an esper ability. Oh well, I would look into it later. Sparks flew from my feet as I sprinted to Academy city's most commoner middle school, Academy City Middle School's dorm rooms. It was 7:54 pm and I had to be there before 8:00 or I would have only been let out of there if I was going to the shop to buy food and other necessities. I was given many looks of fear and amazement as many electrical surges pulsed around where my feet were making contact with the path. Because of this I just happened to draw some unwanted attention to myself in the form of angered dogs at my heels. It did not end well for them because they ended up getting zapped and falling over. It was now 7:58 and my building had only just come into view. I threw my arms up into the air in despair as I yelled,"I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT DAMN!" As the last syllable of that sentence was uttered a beam of blue electricity flew from my right arm and latching onto the nearest metal object in the path between me and my dorm. It was as though I was being drawn in and flung towards my room. I must have been traveling at least 50mph through the air before I stretched my arms towards the railings of my room's balcony. With a few more sparks being emitted from my palms magnetizing me to the railing. Using all of my strength I pulled my self up of certain death and into the safety of my dorm. I thought to myself 'I've done it but; how-how was I able to make it on time?" the only idea I could muster up was that I had an esper ability and a powerful one at that. ( _I don't care how common they are in canon in my story electromasters are very rare okay?)_ Also, the level check was on Sunday (2 days) I wanted to work on my power as much as I could until then and seeing as the only viable explanation there was for me even having this ability was 'The Railgun' so I was going to have to find her. She was going to teach me as an apology for attacking me last night whether she liked it or not. But as I was very tired because of exhausting my ability and only a level one ability as well that would have to be tomorrow.

(Next day)

I usually wake up at 10 am on weekends and holidays but today as I had a real urge to get up and get stuff done I woke up at 7:55. That was even early enough for me to get breakfast at the dorm cafeteria before everything good had sold out. I had some toast as I was still on a tight budget after buying a new pair of trainers the week before. Bearing in mind I had to save for a while to get them as my family has never been very rich. I daydreamed thinking how nice it must be to have as much money as someone like Misaka Mikoto. After thinking about her for a solid 30 seconds I reminded myself of what I was going to do today. I set out towards the Tokiwadai dorms because if she was out she was bound to be near there as it was only 8:20. I found myself very lucky for once as she was just walking out of the building. I sprinted towards the wall surrounding the dorm's gardens. I had decided to surprise her and pretend to act all friendly with her. 'Biri Biri sounds like a good name to me' I gloated to myself in triumph on coming up with such a good nickname. "Hey, Biri Biri!" I shouted as Tokiwadai's ace walked out of the dorm's grounds. She squealed like a mouse and quickly lit herself up with electricity as she turned to face me. "Y-you, you are the one who got out of my attack unscathed! How! Tell me!" Misaka demanded I didn't need to say anything all I had to do was light my body up with electricity in the same demeanor she had done just moments before. She looked on in awe at the sight of another electromaster. (Don't forget that they are very rare.) Of course, it was a lot less impressive as I was only a level 1. "You are going to have to make me better at this as you attacked me without reason last night." "I had a reason." the girl said as ifIi had just accused her of killing my family. "I thought you were with the thugs and you startled me." *hmph* I wasn't going to take no for an answer so I tried for a more cutesy approach. "Onegaiiii Railgun-samaaaa" She blushed lightly but it was obvious to me as the sun was reflecting off of her face as if it were the vast ocean. Her light brown eyes darted around trying not to make eye contact with me before she replied with "Well if you put it that way there would be no-one who could refuse that offer." she said whilst still avoiding eye contact. I quickly grasped her hand whilst reeking of nervousness and saying "Great!" whilst still acting like a cliched anime girl. As I pulled her away you could hear screams of terror and rage coming from a pink-haired girl on the fourth floor almost dying after witnessing her onee-sama holding hands with someone other than her and a boy at that.

(Chapter end)


End file.
